ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Eijirou Kirishima
|birthday= October 16th |age= 38 |gender= Male |height= 185 cm (6'1") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Red, Black (naturally) |eye= Red |quirk= Hardening |family=Denki Kaminari (ex-husband) Katsuki Bakugou (husband) Raiden Bakugou (son) Akio Bakugou (son) Ryū Kaminari (son) |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Pro Hero}} , is the Number 10 Hero . He married Katsuki Bakugou and Denki Kaminari later on in life and had three sons. Appearance Eijirou is a tall man with a rather impressive physique. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, a small scar just above his right eye, small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns. His Hero Costume consists of two dark-red, gear-shaped shoulder pads, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red “R” set into its centre, standing for his hero name, “Red Riot”. Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, but has black sleeves, which he wears to prevent civilians from being hurt by his Quirk during rescues. He wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs. Personality Eijirou is a boisterous and outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe things and people he does or doesn't like. Those who showcase a noble, brave, and/or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect, and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. He is also a big fan of Crimson Riot, a retro hero that he takes inspiration from, including his own hero name. Eijirou has stated more than once that he does not think very highly of his own Hardening Quirk, thinking that it lacks the flashiness usually found in the Pro Hero scene. In fact, he will get downright offended if he finds someone with a similar Quirk. Eijirou also has concerns about not having a good enough Quirk for Hero work, worried that his skills could not compare to the others'. A lot of this self-doubt seems to have come from an incident in Junior High when Eijirou saw Mina stop an underclassman from being bullied and save some students from a threatening figure. Eijirou's friends pointed out that Mina will easily become a Hero due to her outgoing personality and athletic nature. After this, Eijirou thought of himself as dull and boring. Regardless, in the present, Eijirou is a more confident and hot-blooded fighter, having decided to reinvent himself after being accepted into U.A. High, although he's still not as fiery to the same degree as Katsuki. However, he does not shy away from comparing himself to Katsuki, with Izuku stating that the two have managed to develop a relationship between equals. Because of this, Eijirou is notably one of the few people that Katsuki holds in higher esteem. Abilities Enhanced Strength: While using his Quirk, Eijirou's physical strength appears to increase. He demonstrated it multiple times during the Sports Festival, first digging through several tons of metal scraps, then withstanding Katsuki's explosions without stumbling, which, according to the latter, was not due only to Eijirou's armour. In his arm-wrestling match against Tetsutetsu, his fingers dug through concrete and he eventually broke the surface the match was taking place on. He was also able to break multiple metal blades with a single elbow strike, as well as to destroy a wall with Izuku's help. Enhanced Durability: Eijirou has enhanced durability thanks to his Quirk. His Hardening was able to withstand Katsuki's explosions for an extended amount of time and allowed him to emergence from the remnants of the huge faux villains that fell on top of him completely unscathed. Quirk : Eijirou's Quirk gives him the power to harden and sharpen any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. Eijirou also becomes stronger to an extent. The drawback of his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand, which causes the hardening to slowly dissipate and lose stamina. Super Moves * : While hardened, Eijirou endures a close-range attack with his skin and then counters with a straight punch. * : Eijirou reaches his maximum hardening level by turning his entire body extremely hard and rugged, leaving him with a monstrous appearance and practically invulnerable to most forms of attack. This form can only be maintained for around 30 to 40 seconds. * Eijirou rushes towards the enemy and delivers a single strong punch against them. Stats Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Pro Heroes Category:Kirishima Family